1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for taking out the deposition that has settled on the bottom of a pond.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional culturing pond for fishes has a soft mud bottom. It is easily understood that depositions are formed on the bottom of the pond very quickly and can not be removed. As a result, the pond water becomes polluted because of the generation of poisonous gases such as nitrogen and ammonia. This will affect the survival of the fishes.
Recently, people have started to build a culturing pond with a hard bottom. This is achieved by applying a concrete pond bottom structure. However, there are still several disadvantages which are stated hereinbelow.
(1) Although these types of ponds can be equipped with a drain for taking the dirty water from the pond, the main disadvantage is that fishes will always flow away together with the water.
(2) A large quantity of fresh water must be added from time to time. This causes increase in the total cost in the fedding of the fishes.
(3) While the bottom of the pond can be cleared, the rest of the areas remain full of deposition.
(4) It is difficult to determine when the cleaning work should be carried out.